


#记wincest是怎么在一起的#

by PARALYSE_ci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PARALYSE_ci/pseuds/PARALYSE_ci
Summary: 就是想写写wincest，嗯。小甜饼～♡





	#记wincest是怎么在一起的#

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写同人，因为怕ooc就用了第三人称……结果有些喧宾夺主（？）了……  
> 写的不好请见谅Orz  
> 文中的“Azalea”请尽情带入自己叭！♡

Azalea坐在桌前，左手不耐烦地摁动着笔帽，咔哒咔哒的声音在诡异的寂静中显得十分突兀。  
十天了。她扔开手中的笔，她已经在这种气氛中呆了十天了。

 

十天前那两个崽子端了一个吸血鬼的巢，这也成了他们宿醉的理由。虽然这也不是第一次，但有一点与以往不同-他们都醉了。  
以前一个人发酒疯的时候还会有另一个人拦着，现在他们可以肆无忌惮地爬到书架上唱歌而不用担心被直接打晕了。  
Cass？噢，别想了，拦不住的。

 

Azalea弯腰捡起了地上的笔，所以当Dean和Sam开始操着不知道哪国方言的口音讲话时，她和Cass都手动把自己屏蔽了。

眼前的撕逼令人叹为观止，但不是因为对吵的技巧。他们是怎么听懂对方在讲什么还顺利地接下去的？Az惊，每个散发着土味的句子有一半以上她听都没听懂，再看看身旁天使的表情她已经开始怀疑他们实在对什么人类特有的暗号了。（可能是soulmate之间的心灵感应，Cass补充。）但心灵感应不是这么用的吧？！

 

Azalea抱着手臂看着互怼的两兄弟，甚至连吐槽的心情都逐渐消失。

 

看着看着就变得不对劲了--Sam扑上去亲住了Dean，还把他压在了身后的写字台上。Dean也不甘示弱地扯下了他的裤子，两人的呼吸瞬间粗重。

 

。。  
？  
不不不小孩子不能看这些。Az慌忙捂上了Cass的眼睛，把他拽到一旁的隔间。  
耳边还依稀回荡着喘息声，她又用乌鸦羽毛把门遮了一圈。拜托你们做爱也分点场合行吗，这样真的会让吃瓜群众很尴尬的诶。

 

“那是正常的吗？（Is that normal？）”Cass顶着双天真无辜的眼睛问，Azalea随便搪塞了一句“算……是吧。（Well...kind of，yeah.）”

 

总之这事过后他们就开始cass口中人类的“冷战”了，有一方的场合另一个人肯定不在。Az看着Sam打开房门跟做贼一样溜出来，“有吃的吗？（Do you have any food？）”  
“有，冰箱。（Yeah, the fridge.）”Az回，看着他跑下来又冲回去。

甚至他们在走廊上偶尔撞见的时候都跟青春期的少女一样低着头红着脸擦肩而过，连话都不带说的。  
往日吵吵闹闹的地堡突然变得无比凄清，像没有人一样。  
……除了他们确实没有人。Azalea瞟了身边的天使一眼。

 

 

又是安静的两天。Az的屁股几乎就没离开过椅子，整个龙都显出一种特别颓废的气场。  
“我忍不了了。（I can't stand that anymore.）”  
终于在又一次听到若有若无的啜泪声（愧疚到哭？不是吧？）时，Azalea炸了，就在Cass认为她要摔门而去的时候Az跟辆火车似的跑上楼梯、踢开了Dean的卧室门。

 

“搞什么鬼-（What the hell-）”Desn想骂人，但被Azalea打断了。“我就问你一句话。你他妈的到底爱不爱Sam？（Just fucking one question.Do you love Sam or not？）”

 

他没有回话，而Azalea觉得这是一个傻逼到了极点的问题，就算是路人也能看出答案。  
“如果你爱他，就去跟他说啊。（If you do，go and tell him.）”

 

乱伦什么的在他们这些“怪胎”“怪物”眼里就是狗屁，他妈的下一秒他们可能就要死了，管这么多只会死的更快。反正说完她就跑了，在这么尴尬的环境下多带一分钟她都怕她直接窒息。

 

后面的事情都是Cass把她叫回来之后跟她说的--大意就是Dean在半天后去找了Sam然后他们在Balabala之后就重归于好啦。

 

（中间的事Azalea没有细问，她看天使的脸已经红了，超红。）

 

他们好好的就行辣。Az看着对面笑成霸王花的两只温双，满意地搓了搓爪子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我开始后悔了。（I'm starting to regret it.）”Az用余光瞄了眼“你明明没有听见他们腻歪但总感觉是在发狗粮”的两人，对着桌对面的Cass说。  
“我也一样。那个啥，顺便问一句……第二次约女孩出来见面的时候要说些什么比较好？（ME, too. You know, by the way... what's the best thing to say the second time you ask a girl out?）”

“滚你妈的。（Go fuck yourself）”


End file.
